Episode 108: Placing the Eggs Back!
Information Series: Shugo Chara! Dokki Doki! Episode Number: 6 English Title: The Place Eggs Return To Romanji Title: Tamago no Kaeru Basho! Kanji Title: たまごの帰る場所! Airdate: November 7, 2009 Directed by: Yūsaku Saotome Written by: Miya Asakawa Preceeded by: Episode 107: Yaya's Limitless Gardening! Followed by: Episode 109: Welcome Back! Nadeshiko! Characters In order of appearance: #Tadase Hotori #Kiseki #Nagihiko Fujisaki #Rhythm #Amu Hinamori #Rima Mashiro #Rikka Hiiragi #Su #Dia #Miki #Ran #Yaya Yuiki #Hikaru Ichinomiya #Kusukusu Summary Rikka forgets about her job and spaces out in the Royal Garden, so to get her mind back in the game she’s asked to get Yaya and Hikaru from the flower garden. Amu is a little worried so she has her Guardian Characters go with her, but just as expected Rikka gets distracted on the way. She hears a bird chirping. She runs into a tree with a bird soaring around it. She tries to help the bird. She tries searching the ground. The shugo charas ask her what is she doing? They find a baby bird egg. They see a nest in one of the branches of the tree. Su thinks the egg could fell form the tree. Rikka grabs the egg and climbs the tree. The shugo charas tell Rikka that is dangerous. Rikka tells them that she have to try. She starts to get tire and falls from the tree. She ask them what is she suppose to do? The shugo chara tells her that to just leave to them. They carry the egg like in episode 27. The mother bird comes back. They leave and while going to the flower garden Rikka starts asking about what happen after Amu uses open heart to cleanse lost x-egg goes back to the heart's egg go back to it's original owner? What happens if it's original owner has already a new egg? Maybe they'd turn back a heart's egg, but stay lost? She starts feeling bad for them and so does the shugo chara. The shugo charas see a x-egg. As Rikka turns she sees the x-egg , and chases after it by herself. Rikka asked if there's nowhere to return, the egg's going to be wonder around? Then they found x-egg. They said they should inform Amu and others, but Rikka went back to follow x-egg. Rikka was able to calm it down. Amu and Rima comes to the sports field and Amu is amaze how she could calm the wannabe Designer x- egg. Amu was able to character transform with ran so she to do only open heart. Amu was going to instruct her, but she ran away. Shugo Charas know where she's going. She want's to see if there's owner for the egg. Kusukusu informs Rima and Amu that she is going to find the egg's owner. Meanwhile, the shugo chara guide Rikka to a bridge over a river. They found the owner! At the other side of the river, there is a girl. The egg goes inside of the girl's body. They watch the girl walk away back with her dream. While thanking them, she starts to realize that they are small, but reliabe. Rikka says that it's weird that the first place that x-eggs and shugo chara born the same way. Su tells her that her egg will be born with the same radiant as her. Rikka ask if they think so. The shugo chara just nodded. Later at home, Rikka starts to wondering that how would it be her own shugo chara be like.Rikka starts to say the same talk that she gave to the shugo chara and what Su said to her. But, this time to the group of x-egg in her house. She tells them that they would some day to become shugo charas. Rikka continues wondering about her own shugo chara. Character Transformations ;Amu Hinamori : *Amulet Heart Used Attacks ;Amulet Heart : *Open Heart Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!!! Dokki Doki episodes